1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for preventing or minimizing freezing of water within a faucet by providing for continuous dripping of the faucet during freezing weather.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain parts of the United States, particularly where homes are not built to withstand continuous freezing weather, many of the faucets located outside the walls of homes are susceptible to freezing because the faucets are attached to internal piping which runs through the outside walls with only the exterior veneer or brick protecting the internal piping. A period of continuous freezing weather can cause the water within the faucet and/or within the piping mounted inside the house wall to become frozen and burst, thus causing substantial damages. Sometimes the faucet is attached to piping that extends not only within an outside wall but also through the attic such that the piping can be subject to freezing within the attic as well as within the outside wall.
This has been a problem for many years and various methods and products have been used to try to solve the problem. For example, in the 1950s Delmar Products Company of Houston developed a faucet or hydrant dripper which included a valve which automatically opened upon weather conditions approaching freezing and closed upon rise in the temperature. While the idea of providing for continuous dripping of the faucet was a good approach, this product required the use of a temperature sensitive valve, which was expensive and subject to operational failure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,698 of Polar Industries, Inc. also utilized the concept of initiating dripping during freezing weather; however, this device also used a thermostat to open a valve, which was an expensive solution and subject to operational failure. Insofar as known, neither of these products are currently on the market.
Another approach is found in a variety of patents which utilizes various insulated shields or containers to surround the faucet to prevent the water in the faucet from freezing. These insulating devices have, in some instances, been moderately successful. Because such shields only slow down the loss of heat from the faucet to the atmosphere but do not stop heat transfer during a prolonged cold spell, the faucet will eventually freeze. Further, insulated shields can be cumbersome to mount onto and take off of faucets when the faucets need to be used, and these devices do not deter freezing of water in the piping located in the outside wall or in the attic of the house.